dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonewt
The , also known as Dragon-kin (ドラゴンメイド, Doragon-meido), are a reptilian demi-human race said to be descended from Dragons. Possessing scales and draconian wings, a dragonewt's scales are stronger than steel and as such they can block all cutting weapons and even deflect bullets. Culture Dragonewts are very proud of their ancestry, though they are not exactly fond of one part of their biology... Physiological Attributes *Like Lamia, Dragonewts are Poikilotherms. *Dragonewt scales are incredibly tough, as they are stronger than steel, can deflect bullets, and are practically immune to cutting weapons. However, nowadays, threats to Dragonewts are rare. **These scales also have a tendency to catch clothing. Dragonewts also have to maintain them lest they get rough to the touch, but that is an undertaking in of itself. *Dragonewts have a scale somewhere on their bodies that grows in the reverse direction then the others, and they hate it when people touch it, to the point where they would go as far as to kill the toucher. The scale is an extremely sensitive/private issue as the sensation of it being touched temporarily renders them docile and limp. As a result they may attack once they regain their composure out of a feeling of being violated. *While they sport wings, Dragonewts cannot achieve flight due to Dragonewts lacking the proper chest muscles and the wings themselves not having enough surface area, so they are more likely to glide with them, and even then, they have to be lucky in order to achieve that. *Dragonewts have powerful tails, powerful enough to withstand their entire body weight, though this tail also restricts on not only to Dragonewts mostly sleeping on their stomachs because they can't lie down on their back because of said tail, it also forces them to purchase specially-made underwear. *The tip of a Dragonewt's tail is an extremely sensitive erogenous zone. *A shameful secret that Dragonewts do their absolute best to hide is the fact their tails can detach if yanked, like most lizards. The reason why they treat this with shame is because this particular biological trick is commonly associated with low-classed lizards, something Dragonewts are not. *As one of the bigger species, Dragonewts (especially those of larger body size) usually have large bust sizes. There are exceptions, however... Subspecies Ryu-jin are a subspecies of Dragonewt. Unlike them however, they resemble Eastern Dragons, and as such, they have deer-like horns and long tails. Yet unlike Dragonewts, they have no wings, making them appear to be lizardmen at first glance. They possess an immense vitality, and live much longer than most humans, up to ten times a normal human lifespan. Like Dragonewts, their reverse scale is their weakness. Myuu is a Ryu-jin Wyvern are a subspecies of Dragonewt. Unlike Dragonewts, their arms and wings are one, meaning their wings are large enough to fly instead of gliding, and they are very good fliers. They are much more wild than the usual Dragonewt and Ryu-jin, and are extremely aggressive. However, it might be because they perhaps resemble harpies, they are not particularly intelligent, and they are thusly easily deceived. Their scales can sometimes be more flexible and thus less sturdy than Dragonewts. Fere is a Wyvern Members *Draco (Dragonewt) *Lato (Dragonewt) *Myuu (Ryu-jin) *Fere (Wyvern) Gallery Ending 10 - Dragonewt.jpg|Examples of the Dragonewt Sub-Species RaceCardDragonewt.png File:197cd5265101bdb3fc3d550b666f64e0.jpg|Draco's anime concept art File:Myuu full pic.png|Myuu's full-body pic Lato care 1.jpg|Lato, a Dragonewt Fere lewd1.jpg|Fere, a Wyvern SleepingwithTails.png SleepingwithTails2.png See Also *Dragon - a reptilian demi-human race Dragonewts are said to be descended from. Trivia *The species name was misspelled in the official translation of the manga as "Dragonet". Category:Terms Category:Monster Species Category:Dragons